


The monster of Florence meets The Phantom

by KatyaSparrow



Category: Hannibal (TV), Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Blood and Gore, Crime Scenes, Criminal Masterminds, Crossover, Gen, Operas, Serial Killers, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyaSparrow/pseuds/KatyaSparrow
Summary: A short story of a two serial killers of fine taste, use their murder victims as strokes of art; art that they use to compete with each other. The one shot scene of The Monster of Florence appreciating a crime scene made just for his visit to Paris.(Based off the character young Hannibal Lecter and Phantom of the opera, you don't need to know the shows/musical to understand the plot)





	The monster of Florence meets The Phantom

**Author's Note:**

> I love doing one shot descriptive murder scenes. Hope you like the aesthetics of this one :)

**Aesthetics over Ethics**

 

Royal velvet curtains cloaked the darkened stage, awaiting it's queue. Faint lantern light illuminated hundreds of crimson seats framed in gold, tall balconies loomed over the red carpeted floor of the opera room. The ceiling had fine paintings of cupids, angels and saints wrapped in cloth and clouds, and golden engraved statues outlined the whole grand room. The elegant atmosphere was perfectly fitting for the Paris Opera House and it's talented residence. France couldn't be prouder to own the majestic Opera house, but it had one exceptional flaw; it was haunted by a Phantom.

Many believed him to be a creature of Hell, rumours were that his many masks was covering a hideous face that made mirrors shatter. A cruel curse set on the guardian of the Opera house. Few lucky survivors have recalled the Phantom's visits through many mirrors. Those who weren't lucky, Phantom of the Opera would kill without mercy; any unworthy musicians, actors, directors or singers.

No one was safe from his wrath. It was why it was so fascinating when the curtains rose that fine evening, the stage rumbled, suddenly illuminated by lit torches which presented a scene both great and terrible; a scene of art. Beautiful tall shards reflected the flicker of fire like a window into hell, damning the soul it pointed out of. A rain of silver edges seemed to be frozen in time as they hovered around a body being supported by nothing but a few extra large pillars of shards, impaled at the torso. An expensive looking tuxedo tainted with blood stains and rips added to the aesthetics of the crime's nature, the sparkle and red glint of a blood stained mirror piece reflected menacing red light. Such an elegantly arched corpse looked like it was caught falling as the heavens rained down on him, relentlessly stabbing at flesh: it would be peculiar to also mention that a addition to the heartless murder was a pair of giant wings overflowing the scene. A closer look would prove to show that the pair of rustled wings were made out of neatly folded original music sheets. Hundreds upon hundreds of musically genius pieces represented by a tool of flite. More spikes of mirror impaled the papery appendages, attached to the body of an unidentified young man, who's hair was long, raven black and covering a pale face.

A drop of blood glided and fell from his fingertips to join a sea below, where it was lost leaving nothing but a stain, and the eerie noise of dripping. The painting this killer was creating in big strokes, was finally clear; it was a story.

The story of how the angel of music, fell.

* * *

Lonely. Bitter. Cunning. Those were the words that came to The Monster's mind when he first saw the crime scene. The killing wasn't coldblooded; it radiated passion, emotion that simply doesn't add up to the psychopathic phantom he was told of. This man, this thing, was an outcast for reasons other than insanity or heartlessness. It was murder, elevated to art: something The Monster of Florence could appreciate, as he was hypnotised by the scene made for him. He knew it was meant for him singularly to appreciate first, as he had received the Phantom's invitation via a menacing letter, sealed with a wax skull. It didn't say much other than:

> _The Paris Opera House sincerely invites you, to view the spectacle that is the darkest angel of the Opera dome being brought to life on stage tonight at the witching hour. It's an performance not to be missed. ~P.O._

Killer to killer, on stage was a written story of the Phantom's rage, humiliation, and a bitter ache for love. The glittering shards mutilated the man, a punishment he believed was from the heavens. He feels outcasted not only from man, but from God too. The elegant arched body being impaled spoke unseen words of self loathing like no other, a bitter hatred for man kind betrayed by method of murder; which meant this victim was not picked at random. It must be representing the Phantom himself, a similarity to him would make it easier for this picture to be so viciously painted.

But what truly impressed The Monster was the vast wings attached to the body and tux, spilling over the edges of the set. Each papery feather a sign of musical genius, strange unheard notes lay soaking up red. Nothing moved other than the flicker of fire and mirror, dancing in the maroon eyes of The Monster. How pitiful this creature of darkness was. A simple man, driven to haunt his secret haven. Such genius, gone unappreciated; until now. He couldn't help but smile. Of course he knew he was being watched. There's no doubt about it. But how will he show his gratitude to the notorious Phantom for allowing him to witness the birth of an Angel of Music?

He decided to seat himself at the centre of the third row, the best view in the room; and sketch the beautiful crime.


End file.
